The Gate scan voltage is influenced by RC (Resistance-Capacitance) circuits loading in the panel to lead to that the voltage drops of the scan lines are different in the different display areas of the liquid crystal panel. Due to the existence of the feed through effect, the different voltage drops cause the pixel voltage of the different display areas to be asymmetrical about the common voltage, i.e. the different levels of IS (image sticking).
Today's liquid crystal panels are designed to generally use one common voltage for cost savings. By adjusting the common voltage to offset the phenomenon of pixel voltage asymmetry about the common voltage caused by the feed through effect, the afterimage can be initially improved. However, the feed through effects of the different display areas of the liquid crystal panel are different. The inventors of the present application have found that for a liquid crystal panel using a common voltage, the adjustment of the common voltage can only keep the afterimage of a portion of display areas of the whole liquid crystal panel to be minimal.